The Return
by Emmagirl1864
Summary: Sorry about the title. I know its not original. Its basically where the season left off. A lot of the scenes are from the trailers and promos. Enjoy!


_Hi everybody! I am new to fanfiction. I love reading other peoples stories on this site, but have never written anything myself. I wanted to give it a try so be kind. __ I've come to really love the vampire diaries, and am a huge Delena fan so that's who my stories will mostly revolve around. I'm a person who likes constructive criticism when I write, and always welcome advice. This fanfiction is where the season finale left off. I'm going to be creating a lot of the scenes from the promos and comic-con trailer. Enjoy and Review! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story._

As Elena walked into her house, smiling, something she always did when she talked to Stefan, she called her brothers name but received no response. When she was about to call again, she heard a loud grunt of pain and a crash coming from the kitchen. Elena froze for less then 10 seconds, before she slowly walked to the kitchen, unaware of the horror she would soon find.

Katherine's POV:

Crystal clear, cool liquid tainted with the rubiness of human life washed down the drain as Katherine washed her hands and scrubbed benieth her nails of any tell tale signs of blood. The human she had nearly stabbed to death lay on his back on the tiled floor groaning in pain, clutching his stomach with his left hand that still had its fingers. As the human man named Jonathan continued to groan and clutch in pain, he turned his head to the side and stared at the knife she had attacked him with, as if he was going to grab it and use it in self defense.

As Katherine finished washing the blood off of her elegant long fingers, she sighed, turned off the water, grabbed a dish towel that lay by his severed fingers and dried her hands. As she finished, she sauntered up to him and stepped on his out reached arm, smiled, and asked him with a sickly sweet voice, "Would you like to add a hand on that cutting board along with those fingers?"

"N… no… he practically whispered." Katherine didn't remove he foot. She only added more pressure to his arm which caused him to scream in pain.

"What did you say? I'm not sure I quite heard you." She said as she continued to add pressure.

"No!" he screamed and tried to pull his arm out from benieth her foot.

Katherine removed her foot, kneeled down next him and patted him on the cheek. "Good boy." She said demeaningly, and walked back to the sink where she stared out the window.

"So John…" she began. "According to Isobel, you have a daughter. Elena isn't it?" John winced. His worst nightmare had just come true. As much as he tried to keep his daughter away from vampires, he had failed.

"Yes." He grunted.

"I also heard that she's dating Stefan Salvatore. I must say, I'm surprised you allowed them to be together as long as you have. I mean after that whole speech you gave me about hating vampires after Damon turned Isobel, I would have assumed you would have stopped them from being together a long time ago…" she said stated inquisitively.

John was becoming extremely light headed and his thoughts were groggy from his blood loss. He knew that if he didn't get some help, which was unlikely at this point, than he would bleed out. He also knew that if he attempted to escape, which he knew he would never succeed in doing, then Katherine would either torture or kill him. Staying where he was and answering her questions was his only hope. Either way, he was screwed.

"I only recently got here Katherine. Besides it wasn't my place to tell her who she can and can't date. She didn't know I was her father and even if she did, she hates me. My brother was more of a father than I would have ever been to her." John whispered sadly. He may have never been extremely close to Elena, and he may have never showed it, but he did love and care for her. His brother made it a priority, that he had a part in Elena's life because he was her father, and hoped that someday they would find a common ground and get along. Maybe become close one day. Now that would never happen.

Apparently something he said, pissed Katherine off because she knelt over him and grabbed his neck. "It wasn't your place to tell her who she can and can't date?" she practically screeched. "Because from what I head and saw, that's exactly what you did! You tried to kill Damon and by doing that, you could have killed Stefan! Trust me, I knew all about your little plan to Kill them off. After all, you and Isobel have been in touch as of late. She tells me everything." She snarled as she picked him up and threw him against the wall, hitting pots and pans, as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Elena wasn't one of those people that was afraid to admit when they were afraid. Right now, she was terrified. She had one of those feelings that people sometimes get when something tells them that something bad is going to happen, but curiosity and stupidity takes over and they end up dead. Like one of those cheesey horror flicks she used to watch with Jeremy. And thats exactly what she was doing. Her body was filled with dread and telling her to run but because she was a curious person by nature, she was walking down the hall to the kitchen where she heard the banging.

It seemed like eternity by the time she reached the kitchen door. She paused for about thirty seconds giving herself a chance to do the smart thing and run, but she didn't. She opened the door and found… "Katherine?" she said in surprise.

Katherine sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen and licked a knife that was covered in blood. She always loved to make introductions with a dramatic flare.

"Wow," she stated with wide eyes. " Isobel told me we looked alike, but we're identical. No wonder you have the Salvatores just reeling." She stated arrogantly. "I can't say I'm surprised though. Both of those boys were madly in love with me. It was quite cute actually."

Elena felt a bubble of unexpected anger well up inside her. "Is that why your back Katherine? So you can toy with their hearts some more? Here's a bit of information for you. They no longer want you. You had your chance to be with two wonderful people who loved you and wanted you, and you took it for granted." Elena wanted to hit her and scream that Damon had loved her so much he spent most of his life trying to find a way to reunite with her, only to find that a century and a half of searching was for nothing.

Elena would always remember the hurt and rage that was written all over Damon's face when he discovered Katherine never was in the tomb and that all his time searching, was fruitless. All of those days after, he mourned the woman he loved, and after days of booze and debauchery, he seemed to have moved on. Elena knew better. He may have stopped loving her, but he still felt something for her, and that was pure hate.

She would never tell Katherine that he spent centuries looking for her because she knew there was a pretty good chance Katherine already knew that, but what Katherine didn't know is that Damon felt nothing but hatred towards her. Katherine deserved the honor of finding that out herself. Is she thinks she can just waltz back in this town and expect the brothers to start where Katherine had left off, she was in for a big surprise.

Instead of flaring off in rage as Elena suspected, Katherine studied her for a moment before smiling in appreciation. "You're exactly like I was when I was younger. Such fire you have…" Katherine set down the knife she had long stopped licking. "Don't ever let anybody douse that part of you because that fire in you, is what's going to give you great power."

Elena took a sharp breath and shook her head in denial. "If that's the kind of fire that made you who you are, than I want nothing to do with it. I will never be like you." She spat.

Katherine gave her a knowing look. "We'll see."

For the first time in a long time, neither one of them had anything to say to one another. "Well," Katherine said slowly as she hopped from her place on the island, "Its about time I go. I have things to do, plans to make. It was a pleasure meeting you Elena. We'll have to definitely catch up again sometime soon." Katherine made her way to the back door, but before she walked out she turned to Elena with a serious, somewhat threatening expression. "Make sure you tell your boyfriends that I'll be dropping in for a visit sometime soon. Goodbye Elena. I'll definitely be seeing you soon." She said before she walked out the door.

Out of everything Katherine said, and after all the subtle threats Katherine had left, two things kept running through her head like a broken record player. 'You're exactly like I was when I was younger. Such fire you have… that fire in you, is what's going to give you great power.' Katherine had said.

Even that didn't bother her as much as when Katherine had refered to Stefan and Damon as her "boyfriends."

_Ok, what do you think? The next chapter will probably be the confrontation Stefan and Damon had when Damon told Stefan that he kissed Elena. (This is from the Comic-con promo) Elena also obviously needs to quickly discover John's body. Is he dead? Is he alive? What about Jenna and Jeremy? Stay tuned and Review for the next chapter of "The Reurn." Dun Dun Dun. _


End file.
